


Scruff

by stoicskull



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: I am so very sorry, M/M, PWP, SORRY YALL, sinning is my daily duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoicskull/pseuds/stoicskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf/Hox PWP. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scruff

**Author's Note:**

> the last time I wrote a smut was about two years ago, maybe; and I just joined the payday 2 bandwagon! Well, maybe not just, because i already racked up more than 300 hours in my play time. Anyway, I saw this fanart of hox + wolf (yall know which one it is :^) ), and yeah. Things went downhill from there. Please tell me if there are any grammar errors in the comments (or any kind of critic, really), as English is not my first language.

" _Fuck_.", Wolf cursed under his breath, backing away from the kiss. A small strand of saliva connecting his lips and Hoxton's, accompanied by Hoxton's eyes on his body, hands trailing the soft curves of his abdomen, was almost too much. Hoxton grinned at him, one hand undoing Wolf's belt and the other dragging Wolf towards him by his tie. Wolf grinned characteristically before complying and burying his fingers under Hoxton's brown locks.

Usually, at this point, Hoxton would back up and tell Wolf not to touch his hair. But at this point, he just wants Wolf to grab at him _anywhere_.

"Piece of shite.", he cursed, looking downwards toward the belt. Wolf let out a small laugh, one hand hovering over Hoxton's to help him undo his belt. Once the belt was off, Hoxton lean towards Wolf, burying his nose in Wolf's scruff.

"That tickles.", Wolf said between small giggles, hands moving to Hoxton's chest to playfully push him away. Hoxton continued on, and Wolf could feel him grinning as he did; a pair of lips pecking his cheeks, chin, and jaw.

He didn't stay there for long, though. His lips trailed down to Wolf's collarbone (Hoxton thought of how Wolf's collarbone look; which wasn't as prominent as his), before burying his nose to the crook of the technician's neck; inhaling his scent. He smelled of sweat, with a tint of machine oil. He was fixing some drills before Hoxton asked him about.... ' _Things_ ', said that the oil would make the drills run faster and jam less (Sokol argued that it was because of Wolf's programming on the drill,  but he didn't reject Wolf's idea on how to fix the drill).

Hoxton liked looking at Wolf when he worked. He liked seeing Wolf's eyebrows and face going taut in concentration, his hands careful and precise in figuring out the inner workings of the drill. He still couldn't believe those hands are the same hands that have mercilessly killed and tortured people for information.

The same pair of hands were on his shoulder, Hoxton looked up at him from where he was kneeling. Hoxton kissed Wolf's abdomen, slowly trailing his hands and lips on Wolf's inner thighs.

He tugged at the waistband, looking up at Wolf, "Yay or nay?". One of Wolf's hand landed on his chin, tilting his head up, "Yeah.". Wolf lifted his hips, and Hoxton helped him shimmy out of his pants. Hoxton nuzzled at the tuft of dark hair at the base of his cock.

Wolf whimpered when Hoxton's lips touched the head of his cock, sucking on the head and tonguing the slit. One of Hoxton's hands was on Wolf's hip, and the other working him at the base. "Hoxton.", sighed Wolf, his grip almost bruising Hoxton's shoulders.

Hoxton looked up at him from under his lashes, gave Wolf the most innocent look he could've mustered (which, didn't really work considering the burnt marks on his face; he looked absolutely sinister) whilst giving him a particularly hard suck.

Wolf yowled, the fabric of Hoxton's suit bunching up in his hands. Hoxton deep-throated him, getting his hands out of the way in a swift motion. He inched forward until his nose was flush against the patch of dark hair at the base of Wolf's cock (somewhere in the back of his mind, he liked the feeling of it on his face). "Hoxton, Hox, _please_.", begged Wolf, his grip tightening on Hoxton's locks, pulling but not forcing, a gentle movement but still signalling his want.

Hoxton pulled off with an obscenely loud pop, and he could hear Wolf sigh when he did. "What?", he teased, looking up at Wolf. Wolf, with skin stained red and glistening with sweat. Wolf, whose body was peppered with small bruises and kisses everywhere. _Wolf_.

"C'mere.", said Wolf, and Hoxton obliged, going back up and kissing Wolf again. His mouth melded perfectly against Wolf, the slick and slide of their tongues was one of Hoxton's favorite. Wolf nibbled on Hoxton's bottom lip, and Hoxton let him. But then, Wolf fucking bit him on the lower lip, harder than expected.

"Jesus, fuck!", cursed Hoxton, backing away from the kiss in reflex. Wolf grinned at him (sheepishly?) before saying, "You wanna finish that?", motioning at his crotch with his gaze. Hoxton rubbed his lips, he could feel his lower lip bleeding.

Holy shit, Wolf really _did_ know what he liked.

He shot Wolf a look, one that had, 'was-that-a-challenge' written all over it, grinning, before diving back down to take Wolf into his mouth and guide him onto the high road of euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry for leaving it hanging like this, but I really am out of ideas whOOPSIE I DID NOT THINK THIS THROU G H ......


End file.
